FAMILY MINE
by Luna kitty Goddess
Summary: Harry Potter finds that he has a twin sister that was kidnapped and go's to the goblins to find her. Powerful Harry and twin.
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY MINE.**

The resident's of No. 4 Privet Drive like to say they were normal thank you very much. However this was not the complete truth because Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley had one BIG secret. Harry Potter sat at his desk doing his summer homework for school. Now that in it's self was not unusual but the fact that it was close to midnight was as well as the title of the book he was copying a paragraph from was. The title of the book was "Transfiguration book grade 3." The secret that the Dursleys were keeping was that their nephew/cousin was a wizard as were his parents James and Lilly whom had died almost thirteen year's ago.

Harry Potter was about to enter his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked up at the alarm clock that he had repaired and realized that it was three minutes past midnight. Harry had just turned fourteen and had not realized it. Just then a hansom brown barn owl passed through his open window to land in front of him on his desk. The official looking bird held it's leg out to him and Harry untied the letter attached to it. The owl immediately flew back out the window into the night.

The letter had the seal of Gringott's on it so Harry tore it open to read strait away.

Dear Mr Potter

We at Gringotts have been working on a project that your late Farther and Mother, James and Lilly Potter, paid us to do and we are proud to say that we have finally succeeded in finishing said project. If you would be at Gringotts at noon on the 31st of July with a trusted house elf that is bonded to you we will be able to finish locating your twin sister whom was kidnapped six month's prior to the night your parent's were killed. Also as you may or may not know on your fourteenth birthday as the male heir of your family you may legally claim your tittle as the head of the house of Potter. Should you choose to do so you will legally be and adult in the wizarding world and underage magic will no longer be a problem for you.

Yours sincerly

Head of Gringotts

Ragknock

Harry sat there staring at the letter after finishing reading it as though the world had gone mad! He had and twin sister and the goblins said they could find her! At this thought Harry snapped out of the trance he was in. He didn't have a hose elf! then he thought of something "Dobby!" Harry yelled not caring if he woke his relatives up. Thank fully they did not and then there was a pop and Dobby the house elf was stood in front of him. Harry then began telling Dobby about the letter from Gringotts and concluded with "Dobby I don't know why I never thought to ask before but you are my friend and not a slave, their is no one I would trust more than you to be my Hose elf. Dobby would you be my house elf I am willing to pay you whatever you want."

Dobby's smile could have lit the whole room if it was a light. "Dobby wants no pay from Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby has hoped that master Harry Potter would want Dobby for his house elf since he freed Dobby from Bad masters. Dobby would be Honored!" Harry smiled back at the excited elf and asked "How do I make you my elf Dobby?" "Master Harry Potter take's Dobby's hand and says that he accepts Dobby into his family as his house elf."

Harry then took Dobby's hand "I Harry James Potter do accept my friend Dobby the elf as part of my family to protect one another and help each other so long as we both live. So Mote it Be!" Dobby gasped as he felt the magic from Harry encircle him. Harry watch as Dobby changed. First Dobby grew so that he was taller than Harry then his colour changed so that his skin was a pale flesh pink. Finally he grew a mop of long blond hair and his ears became smaller until they looked like normal ears except for a small point at the top. Dobby had become what was known in history of magic as a wood elf and could easily pass a human.

"Harry do you know what you have done?!"

The first chapter is done what Do you think? Please review. Next chapter will be up ASAP thanks for reading.

OH almost forgot this is a disclaimer for all chapters in this story. I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon which is the other fic that I'm crossing over in this Fan fiction. No suing allowed! Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Before I carry on with the story I would like to thank those that reveiwed. To the people that didn't please do. I don't mind flames cause I want people's opinion on my fic. Now that's done with, on with the story.

**Chapter 2.**

Harry stared at Dobby in surprise. Dobby looked good but their was one slight problem. He had no clothes on and realizing this he grabbed the sheet's of the bed and wapped the around himself. "Do you know what you have done?" Dobby repeated this time in a whisper as he sat on the bed. Harry sat on the chair behind him. "I'm ss ssorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you Dobby honest." Dobby laughed at this and shook his head. "Harry I'm not hurt or offended. You just sarted to bring the prophesy of the elf's to it's finale conclusion." Dobby looked at Harry and realized that they were not taught about the history of the elf's.

Dobby sighed as he new he would have to explain to Harry what had happened. "Let's start from the beginning. In a time before Merlin there was no such thing as a house elf. There was only three culture's of elf's the first was a wood elf. They all had blond hair, blue eye's and were expert bow men. I am now what was known as a wood elf back then. Second was the dark elf's, they had jet black hair, green eyes and were expert sword's men. You look smiler to what a dark elf looked like except that your hair is not long enough and you don't have a point at the top of your ear. Finally their was the High elf's. The High elf's kept the peace between the other two elven culture's. They had blond hair and gray eyes. All elf's were able to use magic but the High elf's were magic experts and taught the first ever known wizard.

"As man grew wizard's were becoming more and more and still they were taught. Then came the time that a child of man was born not with magic but of magic. We called him Meradian and man called him Merlin. He was taught by the best to be the best and guide man as one to become better than they ever thought. When he had been taught more than any man before him and everything we knew Merlin went to help make the world of man a better place. Year's past and he served King Arthur then one day he came back to be with the elf's one last time as he knew that he would soon pass on to the plain of death. He died in the arm's of Frayla the she elf that brought him up as her child. Merlin had a smile on his lips as he died. He had just told Frayla about the woman whom carried his own child.

"Unknown to Merlin and all the elf's Morgan La'fey had followed Merlin to the forest's of the elf's. Morgan gathered a band of witch's and wizard's together that hated elf's as much as she did and together they drove the elf's away. However they had captured many elf's with their dark magic from all three of the elf culture's. That night they brought their magic together and cast a curse so Strong that they thought it would never be undone. What I looked like before was the result and the fact that we had to bond to wizard's was the other result. However before we left to bond to wizard's we saw a young girl born from man. She was in a trance and we new that she had the sight immediately. The girl then spoke her voice deep and not her own.

_**The line of the child born of magic**_

_**shall disappear in history**_

_**but do not weep elven kind.**_

_**The line of the child born of magic**_

_**shall reappear in the mother of **_

_**another born of magic.**_

_**He shall have the curse **_

_**of death thrown at him**_

_**and it will be returned at the caster.**_

_**And he shall be marked **_

_**as the champion of the light**_

_**and free the cursed elf's from their bonds.**_

"And so now you have freed me from the bonds of the curse. You accepted me into your family Harry but not as a slave. You accepted me as a friend and equal and that is what broke the curse. I do not know if it has broken it for all elf's or if your have to break each elf from the curse individually. Harry no matter what I will follow you from now on as you are the one that freed me not just from this curse but from those that I once called master." Harry had listened with rapt attention and was now silently crying. "Dobby I would be honored for you to stand by my side as a friend and not a servant because that is what you are. You are my friend who tried to save my life." Dobby smile at Harry and stood "Do you think I could re-size some of your clothes for now so we can go to Gringotts and find your sister my friend Harry?"

Thanks for reading. I promis Usagi is in the next chapter. Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those that reviewed and to those that did not please do. I do accept annomance reviews. To explain, Usagi learnt that she was Sailor Moon at age 14 and defeated Galaxia at age 16. In my story all that and everything in between happened more than 2 years earlier. Sorry if you don't like but I wrote this story in 2000 after reading Goblet of fire. I wrote it in a couple of school exercise book's while waiting for the 5th book to come out. So on with the Story.

**Chapter 3**

Some hours after the time that Harry had received the letter from Gringotts thousand of miles away in Tokyo in the street where the Tuskino's resided in the first light of morning a scream pierced the air. Mr and Mrs Tuskino ran into the daughter's room, Kenji holding a bat. The Tuskino adults where floored at what they saw. "Usagi Honey what did you do to your hair?" Usagi Tuskino stood in front of her mirror staring at the reflection. Her long flowing hair was black with red, blond and silver highlight's and her eye's were green with silver fleck's in them. Usagi also seemed to have lost most of her baby fat and was now a very slender and curvy young woman. Usagi swore and kissed her parent's good bye and ran out of the house to the mansion the outer scout's lived at.

Setsuna answered the door and was not surprised to see Usagi as she was. Once inside they went into the living room and sat down. "I already know what your about to ask Hime, or did you forget that I'm the Guardian of time as well as space." Usagi looked at her friend annoyed. "You could have warned me instead of letting me scream at my reflection this morning." Setsuna chuckled at her whilst she pouted. "So what happened?" Usagi pressed. Sesuna sighed since the god's themselves had already told her that she was the one that would be telling Usagi the whole story and giving her what was taken from her back, she knew there was no way to avoid this. "I will start from the begining Hime, but please do not interrupt and we must first wait for the others."

Three hour's later at 9 o'clock both the inner and outer scout's were there and had been told to wait until after to ask question's. "Right this starts when you were born Hime. You were not born Usagi Tuskino but Serenity Lilly Potter. You were born to James and Lilly Potter two hour's after your twin brother Harry James Potter. For an entire year you live happily with your birth parent's and it was with great regret that the god's themselves removed you from them but they had no choice if you were to fulfill your destiny. And you did many time's and still you became stronger and stronger until you became Cosmos herself. When you were born Hime your hair and eye's looked exactly as they do now. Last night the God's decided that you have done so much for the universe itself that they would return to you what they had taken from you.

"When they took you away they had to remove several thins from you. First of all the is such a thing as magic and this is one of the thing's that was returned to you last night except for one small part of it. That small part is a mental link to your twin. When they took this link away from the two of you they had to shut more than half your brain down because with that part of your brain active the link would still be there. They also had to do the same to your twin. At the moment you and your twin are average in all your grade's and so when your link becomes active once more you will be smarter than Ami here. Also you will have the Knowledge of 7 year's of magic school implanted into your mind as will Harry as a reward for the thing's he has done in the wizarding world.

"You see Hime your brother got rid of an evil wizard name Voldermort six month's after you were taken from your parent's but at the same time your parent's died and so he was sent to live with your Aunt whom hated him with a passion. He did not grow up loved and happy like you did and the God's wish to give him some happiness and know you will give that to him. So your link with your twin will open at 1 o'clock this after noon and also your brother is making a huge impression with the God's I hope you know. One thing about the link is that you and your brother will get a copy of each others memory's and share all your knowledge with each other. Also the parasite living in your brother's scar will be destroyed and the memory's of it shall be stored in your brain's. the God's are also gifting the two of you with natural olcuarmacy shield's.

"And don't you lot feel left out though she may not have been born as we though she was Usagi ... or should I say Serenity is still the reincarnation of our princess so we still have to protect her. We will all be given the same knowledge as she will since we all have had our ability to do magic returned to us last night. Serenity, Miniko, Makoto, Rei and Ami you will be going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as fourth year transfers. Harotu you will be going as a first year, and Mirchru, Haruka you will be going as seventh year transfers. I will be going as an assistant to Madame Pomfrey so I can help with the Triwizard Tournament that takes place this year. Any question's?"

After a lengthy round of question's and answer's it soon became close to 1 o'clock. They all at some sandwiches and had a milkshake when Serenity felt a sharp pain in her head Setsuna and the others helped her up the stairs and into bed, not long after she past out. Back in England Harry Potter sat talking with Chief goblin Ragknock when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head also. Ragknock called for goblin healer but they could not find any thing wrong. An hour later Harry passed out from the pain and the goblin's took him to a privet healing room to sleep and recover. Whilst they slept the two's memories were being properly filed and copied as was all knowledge and when the link finally connected them together and they received all copied file's of the others mind as well as that of the parasite that they found was a piece of Voldermort himself.

Harry and Serinity found themself's in a meddow with tree's flower's and animal's. They saw eachother and there was no need for word's as they new who the other was and all about them at the same time. But both did wonder where they were. "I can answer that for you!" Both of them whirled around ready to fight to find nine familar but srange people stood smiling at them.

Sorry for the cliffy but that's where the chapter end's. Thanks for reading. Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Harry and Serenity stood looking at the nine people that were standing in front of them. Two of the people, Harry recognized from his photo album, they were James and Lilly Potter. Serenity only recognized one person, she was stood in the very center of the line, in a flowing white dress and a crown on her head. Queen Serinity stepped forward to stand directly in front of the two teenager's. "As I'm sure you both recognize at least one person here we will introduce everyone as formality. I am Queen Serinity of the silver alliance ruler of the moon and daughter of the Moon Goddess Selena. Come it is time to meet the rest of our company. As you most likely know harry these are your parent's whom died almost thirteen years ago, James and Lilly Potter." The red haired woman and black haired man wrapped their arm's around the two whilst sobbing. After a few moment's the two reluctantly let the children go.

They were then led to stand in front of two men and two women. The fist man was dressed in red, had a long mane of honey brown hair and his eye's were brown as well. "May I introduce you to Sir Godric Gryffindor." Godric bowed to them, the two teens not knowing exactly what to do, Harry bowed and Serenity curtsied. "Sir Salazar Slitherin." The second man bowed and the teens responded in kind. This man had black hair and gray eye's and wore emerald green robes. "Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." The woman in blue curtsied, she had black hair and green eye's. "and lady Helena Huffullpuff." The woman dressed in yellow also curtsied, she had blue eye's and blond hair. They were then lead to the man with the staff in hand. He had a long white beard and wore simple grey robes and his eye's were blue. "This is Merlin the first child of magic."Merlin bowed and the two yet again responded in kind.

The children were then lead to to final person whom was a male. "Finally this is Zeus the god of god's." Queen Serinity introduced. The two teens looked shocked at this and did not know what to do so they just stood there. Zeus just chuckled at this reaction and spoke to them. "Now that you know who we are I will explain why you are here. You two are here to be tested. For the test that you pass you will receive something, there are some thing's each that you will receive without a test. Harry you have already proved yourself against Tom Riddle aka Voldermort so the removal of the small piece of his soul the resided in your scar is the reward for your defeat of him three time's, also you have proved to be at least average with the less than a quarter of brain function your reward for this is that the rest of your brain that should be Functional will be so, subsequently bringing your mental connection with your twin back.

"As for you Serenity your first reward is the same as your brothers second reward and for the same reasons as well. Your second reward is that you have become Sailor Cosmos, you willingly sacrificed your life up to the cauldron of the universe in order to save the lives of not only your friends but complete stranger's as well. Us god's watched as you did so and heard your thoughts. I believe at the time you were thinking 'As long as the people of the galaxy are alive and well and Chaos is destroyed then my life for theirs is worth it.'" Serenity blushed as she new what he had said was true. "Now this test is to see if the memories of your twin should be given to the two of you. In order to do this you must hear the truth of some of the closest people to you and your reaction will determined if or not you are ready for them. Harry as the first born you will go first.

"The Weasley family Harry are the people that you have called family for quite some time. However some of them are not your friends out of the goodness of their heart's. Harry we want you to tell us who you think are your true friends from that family." Harry looked at him with a frown but shrugged it of. He was about to answer Ron's name when he stopped. Looking back at his time with Ron Harry realized that Ron was with him because of the position it gave him as the best friend of the boy who lived. Harry also realize that the Weasley's should not have had to shout about platform 9 3/4 because they were pure blood's and there for would have known long before that year where to go. He then searched his memories of every Weasley that he had meet. "Mr Weasley, Fred and George. I haven't meet Bill or Charley so I don't know about them."

Zeus looked at Harry with a sad smile. "Yes. Indeed you are correct. What just happened there was we forced you to look at your own memories as an outsider. As an outsider you saw thing's that would not have been obvious to you when you were younger, but are obvious now that you have looked at each memory carefully." Serenity had her arms around him as he cried for a lost friendship and the deceit that had now only just been glaringly obvious. "Serenity your test is the same. One person who is close to you, act's as though they love, acts as your friend you but the truth is they do not love you at all and when you least expect it they plan to abandon you. Who is it that you should not trust?"

Serenity looked at Zeus in shock, but immediately looked at all her memories of the scout's. Her and Rei were always fighting but they always made up after. Rei was her sister in all but blood and Serenity new it could not be her. Ami, sweet little Ami would not abandon her first true friend, friendship was sacred to her so it could not be Ami. Makoto was strong but because of her strength people were afraid to approach her. Serenity was the first person to not be afraid of her at all, and Makoto had become very protective of her first freind that was not afraid. It was not Makoto. Miniko was her cousin and there was one thing that Miniko protected more than anything and that was family. That ruled out all the inner senshi as it was obvious that they would not and could not betray her. Serenity then turned to her memories of the outer senshi.

Harotu had been bullied when Serenity meet her and they became instant friends and later Serenity had saved her life by going in to help Harotu as Sailor Saturn. Harotu had been reborn into a baby but grew quite quickly and had been calling here Sere Mama ever since she could talk again. Harotu would not harm someone she thought of as her mother. Haruka had not been happy when she had found out that Serenity was Sailor Moon but after she had proved Haruka wrong Haruka would do anything for her. It was not Haruka. Where ever Haruka went Mirchru followed. And so it was in all deeds add to the fact that Serenity sacrificed herself for all of them made a very protective person of Mirchru when it came to Serenity herself. It was not her. Finally was the senshi of time, but Serenity new she would not betray the princess that freed her of spending eternity at the gate's of time. It certainly was not Setsuna. But that was all of her senshi.

A moment later the memory of a man holding a rose came unbidden into her mind. Those around her heard her gasp in recognition, and watched as tears slid down her face. Serenity watch all of her memories of one Mamoru the supposed Prince of earth, prince Edmond, as he betrayed her again and again, and only came back when there was no other choice if he wished to go forward. Serenity focused her eye's on Zeus. "Mamoru is the only one who ever would, my senshi are loyal only to myself and the God's." Serenity stood before them proud not of her self but of her Senshi whom were basically family. Zeus smiled proudly at her for unknown to Serenity in her past life as princess of the Moon he was her farther. Because he was her farther then he had felt the need to interfere with her life now, also interfering in Harry's life and so he was determined to make it up to them both.

"You are correct. The senshi's reward for their loyalty to both you and the God's is the knowledge of the seven years of magic taught at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You as their leader shall also have this Knowledge, however that dose not mean that you will have the power to back the knowledge up. You will have to practice as much as possible, for you earn power it is not given. As her brother you will also recive this knowledge Harry, but know this do not flunt it like your Granger friend. Do your best yes but to quote your potion's teacher do not be a 'know - it - all.'" Harry scowled but knew he was right. What his friend did was basicly make others feel stupid and it was wrong.

"Finally you two are the Heir's of Merlin and the four founder's of Hogwarts and there for the natural and impenetrable mind shield's are your gift from them to you two, and those who swear to protect the two of you. You also over ride the Headmaster when needed and can always control and speak to Hogwarts itself. Now I will grant one wish for each of you as a thank you for protecting the earth in one way or another and as an apology." Harry thought fast and conceited his mind with Serenity's with a quick conversation the two smile and nodded. They spoke together as one. "We both wish for the Elf's curse to be broken and that all magical creachers to be given equal rights to witch's and wizard's."

"It can not be done immedeatly but it will be done. So mot it be!" As Zeus bellowed this to the Heaven's a flash of light surrounded them and the were gone!

* * *

Thank you to all that Reviewed and to the rest please do. Thank you for reading. To the person who pointed out some mistakes I have to admit a few thing's. I am medically diagnosed with dyslexia and have a problem with righting. It doesn't matter to me but there will always be mistake's in my righting and I apologize if this puts people off reading my story's. Thank you and bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry James Potter woke up in an unfamiliar bed looking at a gold ceiling. Sitting up he saw two goblin's talking to each other in hushed voice's. One of the goblin's looked his way as they gestured at him and stopped in mid sentence. The other goblin turned to look at him and then the two of them were by his bed examining him to make sure that there was nothing wrong. After they were satisfied that there was no lasting damage the goblins then escorted him back to Ragknock. Harry had apparently been in a coma like state for 12 hours and it was now 3 o'clock in the morning. "Mr. Potter you seemed to have had gone into a magical coma of some sort, and since it happened in Gringotts we would like to know if you have any idea why?"

Harry smiled and inclined his head. "It was not the fault of the Goblin nation that this happened chief Ragknock. The reason I collapsed was because my soul had been called by the God Zeus to be given thing's that the god's had taken from me and my twin. I was also tested to see if I had the right to have these thing's first, as well as the small piece of soul that Voldermort that had been in my scar was removed. I humbly thank the goblin nation for taking care of my body as this was been done." "So the black screaming mist that rose out of your head was Voldermort? But the only way for that to have happened is if the Dark lord had already ripped his Soul and place them in an object before!!"

"Griphook!" Griphook came running through the doors into the chamber at his bosses bellow and bowed. "Get a team of the highest goblin's and go to all the vault's owned by all Death Eater's weather they were found guilty or not, and check everything in them to see if they are Horcruxes or not." Griphook nearly fell over himself trying to run fast enough out the door. Harry sat watching in confusion at the chaos caused by his small explanation. What was a Horcrux!? "Mr. Potter I ask that you tell me everything that happened when you were with the god Zeus, if necessary I will make a magical oath not to use this against you and to only tell those who need to know." Harry looked at the goblin chief shocked. "There is no need for the oath chief Ragknock. The fact that you are willing to do so is more than enough proof to me that you will not betray my trust."

So Harry told Ragknock everything that happened and watched as Ragknock's eye's got wider all the way through the tale. At the end Ragknock looked like a soft wind would make him faint, although Harry very much doubted that. Neither had noticed that Dobby had come in Half way into Harry's tale of what happened. When Harry had collapsed, Dobby had decided to go shopping with Harry's money to buy him some proper clothes, both muggle and wizarding. Dobby had also bought all of Harry's school thing's for the next year as well as some school thing's for his sister the only thing's he did not get was clothes for Serenity as he did not know what size she was. Ragknock had also told him that because he had tried to bond to Harry as his house elf but bonded as his friend that he could not buy himself any clothes from Harry's money. Not that Dobby would but because they did not know if harry would allow it Ragknock had given him a bag of gallon's in for himself until he could pay it back.

Dobby cleared his throat noisily to get their attention. Harry smiled and went over to him to pull him into a hug. Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers when Harry let go, making at least fifty bag's appear seemingly from no were. "What's all this then Dobby?" "This is all your school stuff for you and your sister as well as some clothes for you." Harry was going through the bag's and found that more than 75% of it was clothes for him. "Dobby I don't need this many clothes, and why didn't you buy any for yourself?" "Actually Harry you do need this many as the, head of the house Potter and acting head of the house Black you also have a seat on the wizgamote and must attend certain political function's when necessary. Also those rag's your relatives gave you will be burned as soon as you finished changing into those instead. I did buy myself clothes but with the money I borrowed from Chief Ragknock here."

Harry looked at Dobby and Ragknock and smiled. "How much did you lend Dobby, chief Ragknock please? It is not that I don't approve or that I am offended but I was the one who broke the curse on Dobby and wish to pay for his thing's myself as he has said he would stand by my side as a friend. If he is to do so and do what he has already done for me then I wish to at least give him a wage for his employment." Ragknock chuckled at Dobby's face as Harry said this. "I gave him a bag with one thousand gallons in Mr Potter." "Then take that out of my trust fund will you and from now on my vault for my trust fund will be Dobby's so he can put his money in there. Also could you transfer one thousand gallon's every three months there for his wage." "No! Harry most people do not earn that in a year never mind three month's. If you must pay me as high as you want I will accept no more than One thousand a year since I know how stubborn you are."

"Fine! But I have to get my head of House status first. Afterward I'm going to Tokyo to get my sister and bring her back to England! Did you know that she's listening to everything that's going on here right now and is laughing at the whole situation. It's quite annoying to be the only one that can hear her at the moment. Oh and Dobby she said she can't wait to meet you in person, you too chief Rakgnock. So shall we get started? Oh by the way chief Ragknock I was wondering what a Horcrux was, you mention them!" Ragknock began to swear in gobbledygook. "I'll tell you everything when we get the rest over and done with. And just call me Ragknock I have seen how much you think of Dobby and the race of Elf's and hope you would be a goblin friend too, as well as your sister of course."

Thanks to those that reviewed to those that did not please do. Sorry I could not get this up sooner but I've been ill and have been put on bed rest for a couple of week's but I will update when I get chance meaning when my mother gone home. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Serenity woke up in her room at the outer mansion with a bit of a headache but felling happy about what had happened when meeting Harry and the other 9 people that were there. Getting out of bed she got dressed in some fresh clothes that she kept in this room and went down stairs to inform the scouts what had happened. Serenity smiled as in her mind she watched Harry and his meeting with Ragknock who by now was Head of the house of Potter. It also turned out that a Horcrux was a powerful piece of magic to split your soul and put them in object's, like a necklace. In order to do such a thing you had to be willing to Kill in cold blood and the person you had to kill must be completely innocent of any intentional wrong doing. While they were talking Griphook came in with a gold chalice that had the picture of a badger on it, and both Harry and Serenity new it was the cup of Huffullpuff.

As it turned out the cup had become one of Voldermort's Horcruxes and the Goblin's were going to do a ritual the would destroy the Horcrux but not the cup or the cup's magic. Ragknock gave Harry a portkey and told him to act as if he was walking as soon as he saw the ground beneath him. Harry thanked him and asked him to get the best seat ticket's for the Quidditch would cup for twenty people if it was possible. Serenity frowned at so many ticket's and asked why. Harry just chuckled at her and said that he had a plan but needed an idea to get it started. Harry outlined the plan to her and by the time that she entered the living room she was laughing once more. The senshi who had been going over the new found knowledge that they had been given looked up in surprise and confusion. Serenity sat next to them and began telling them everything and when she had finished they had a group hug.

"Oh before I forget we have to be at the crown arcade at midday tomorrow. Harry's going to meet us there as he has a portkey to Tokyo and back. He also say's that he's taking us and some other people to the Quidditch world cup so we best get some sleep tonight because were camping for three night's before it begins. And no you can not beat Mamoru up,.... yet!" Serenity added the last bit for good measure. Serenity was about to go and make herself a sandwich when she felt |Harry's anger and sat on the kitchen chair instead. 'What's wrong Harry?' she asked. 'Ronald Weasley is what's wrong. Listen to this letter that he sent me, actually listen to Percy's and Ginny's too. The twins letter is great I'll read that to you after.

Hi Harry

Dad tried to get some ticket's to the world cup today but couldn't and when he told the guy that he was going to ask you to come because your my friend, the guy said that you had already bought a load. Obviously you bought a load so you could take us. Dad said that you might not ask because you probably have other friend's as well but I know that you don't have any beside me and Hermione so I thought I would wright and say that I will come since you bought the ticket's and all. See you soon Ron.

Dear Harry

I would like to thank you for buying the ticket's to the world cup for me and my family. Farther says that you might not have but since the Weasley family are your main friend's it only stands to reason that you have bought some for us as well as your self since it was most defiantly more than one you bought. Thank you. Your sincerely Percival Weasley.

Dear Harry

Thank you for getting me a ticket to the world cup. I knew you liked me it was so obvious the way you looked at me. Getting me a ticket just proves that we were meant to be together otherwise you would have forgotten all about me. Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend soon? We could go to Hogsmead for our first official date. Love Ginny.

'Uhhg. That just makes me want to throw up when reading all three of them. This may have made my plan easier but I would have thought that they at least not make it so obvious that their using me. Anyway I've already spoke to Neville and his gran through the floo network. They agreed to come to the world cup with us. Apparently Ron has been the one to spread most of the roomer's about me in school, and people have believed him because he was supposedly my best friend but what kind of friend would sped roomer's about me. What's more he's threatened people away from being my friend saying who would I believe them or my best friend. As far as I'm concerned my best friend is you, my sister and twin. I'm going to make sure to rip him a new one when we get to school, in front of the great hall just so people know what a back stabbing git he really is. Anyway listen to the twins letter.

Hi Harry mate

Just writing to tell you we heard that you got a load of ticket's for the world cup. We're also writing to tell you do not invite any Weasley's. Unknown to our family we are Dragonfly Animagi and we decided to watch what our three sibling's were writing. The liberty's they take are atrocious and don't deserve your friendship. We also heard our mother talking about love potions to Ginny so we thought we would warn you to check your meal's and drinks when you get back to Hogwarts. Also pass this advice along to Hermione, Ron's got some Amortia in his trunk and we think it's keyed into him but can't prove a thing at the moment. From our observation's you can not trust our mother, Ron, Ginny or Percy. Since you can not trust them we would not blame you for not trusting us and the rest of our family as well. Your friend's Gred and Forge.

'Oh Harry that was so nice of them and it make's our plan so much easier as well. We have to tell Hermione right away about the Amortia that Ron's going to give her.' 'I know Sere I'll wright to Mr Weasley and send the ticket's with the letter right away. And then I'll right Hermione with her ticket.I just got in to the M.O.M and I'm going to the head of the Auror department to get Sirius a trial. If I can't do it like that I'm going to the Daily Prophet and telling them about what really happened and the fact that Sirius didn't get a trial in the first place.' 'Just make sure that you don't get too angry it's not her fault after all that this happened.' 'O.k., Sere I'll see you tomorrow with Dobby at the crown.' 'Harry before you go why are you calling me Sere?' 'Horotu calls you Sere mama and Sere seems like the perfect nick name for you. Love you very much twin of mine now get some sleep after eating it's going to be a long night.'

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm ill and feel like death warmed up. Thank you to those that reviewed and to those that did not please do. Bye bye. P.S. I also forgot say that I kept up to date with all the book's as I wrote my fanfic and changed it as I went along so it was not to far from the origanal plot. So for the people who have noticed that there are thing's from book's after the Goblet of Fire, you now have your reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Harry Potter was smiling when he left M.O.M. He had just got his god farther a trial for tomorrow in front of the wizgamot and madame Bones had gave him her word that Sirius would be safe if he came with Harry and handed himself in one hour before. As soon as he got to diagon ally Hedwig swooped down to land on his shoulder and lightly nipped his ear with affection. "What a smart and pretty owl you are girl. How is it you all ways know when I need to send a letter? I have two that I want you to deliver. The one tied to your foot is for Hermione go to her after you gave the first one to Mr. Weasley Ron's dad. Could you carry that one in your beak for me girl?" Hedwig nodded and took the letter out of Harry's hand while he tied the other to her foot. As soon as he finished Hedwig took of and circled him twice, brushing her wing on his face. People watched in fascination as this happened as it was not often that a wizard was so close to his owl as this display indicated.

At the Burrow the Weasley family was sitting down to supper when Hedwig flew in and landed right in front of . "Hey Hedwig I'm over hear you dumb bird." Hedwig gave a glare to Ronald Weasley and screeched at him. She then proceeded to drop the letter for Mr. Weasley into his lap and promptly flew of after making sure she clipped Ron on the head on her way out. Arther opened the letter and took nearly ten minutes to finish and when he did finish he was red in the face. "Everybody stay in your seat's. You move and you will not be able to sit down for a week." Arther then went to the fire place taking with him the letter he had just read. He threw some powder into the fire and stuck his head in. Five minutes later and Arther moved and his two eldest son's came through looking worried.

Arther sat down as did Bill and Charlie. "I just got a letter from Harry Potter. I'm going to read it and nobody will interrupt me whilst I do. This is what the letter says

Dear Mr. Weasley

I am Lord Harry James Potter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You have already meet me when I came to your wonderful home the summer before my second year at Hogwarts. I have bought tickets to the world cup and would like to invite certain members of your family to accompany me to this event. The people I would like to invite are yourself, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie."

"What!? Why that no goo.." Arther had grabbed Ron who had started to shout his mouth of and put him over his knee and proceeded to spank him. Ron received five smacks on the ass, one for every word that he had said or started to say. "Now you will do as you are told and be quite! I will finish reading the letter and any more interruption's will not be tolerated.

"I will now give you the reason why I have not invited the rest of your family. In closed is a copy of each of the letters that your children have sent me today and I will keep hold of the originals. On top of Ron's letter the reason he is not invited is because I have recently found out that he is a back stabbing git. I apologize if I have offend you but it turns out that he has been spreading roomer's around school about me. It also turns out that he has been threatening people so that they will not be my friends, saying who would I believe them or him. Mr. Weasley my whole life I have not had that any friends and have always wanted as many friends as possible. Your son knew this fact and then proceeded to smash my dreams as though they were nothing to him. Since he has been my friend he has shown his jealousy for everything that I have. I would trade all my fame and money just for one day in the arm's of my parent's who I will never truly remember because of the bastard that calls himself Voldermort. I say his name or in this case write it because we should not be afraid of him as he could not defeat a fifteen month old baby that was still wearing dipper's and could not talk properly at the time. Any way when you have read the letters that was sent to me the first thing I would like to say is that I hope you will understand why I have done this and hope you accept my invitation's to join me. Yours thankfully Harry Potter."

When Arther had finished Ron was very pale and trembling at what he had heard. "Ronald what did you put in your letter to Harry?" "Umm.. Just that I had heard he had bought tickets to the world cup from you." Arther then read out Ron's letter to the whole table. Bill and Charlie looked disgusted with Ron, and Ron became even more pale. "Did I not specifically tell you not to assume that he had bought you anything? Now you will tell me if what Harry found out is true or not and if I have to I will use verumatism on you I will, as it is legal for me to do so on a member of my family as I am the Weasley head of House!" Ron looked at his farther and new he was not joking. "It's true I did." "Ronald Weasley by the family magic you are forbidden from telling lie's about other people to hurt them, so mote it be." With that being said a swirl of color surrounded Ron as the magic of the family bound him to his farther's words.

Percy do I need to read your letter out?" "No Dad. Now that I think about it I know i was presumptuous and it dose sound pompous. I can not blame Harry for his reasoning and accept his decision." Arther nodded at his son proud that he had seen some sense. "Ginny what did you put in your letter to Harry?" All eye's were on Ginny as she turned red. "Nothing." she had managed to squeak out. Arther then proceeded to read her letter out and with each word she got redder and redder. He then proceeded to read the twins letter out to the table. Arther looked at his twin son's. "I have never been more proud to be a farther than when I first read what you had wrote to Harry. It is most likely because of you two that Harry is even willing to allow me to sort this out in the family. I'm also proud of the fact that you were able to become Animagi, something I could not do. The both of you will be going to the world cup with me and you two oldest brother's." Percy, Bill and Charlie congratulated the twins on their personal success.

"When did you two find out about the potion's I gave your brother and sister!?" Molly had screamed this question at the pair of mischief makers. Arther stood in front of his wife and starred in her eye's "You do remember that our daughter owes Harry a life debt and by extension the Weasley family don't you Molly? That means he could demand the life of any member of our family or the life of our whole family. Add to the fact that you were going to have our daughter give him a love potion we could have been brought up on blood line stealing charges!! By the family magic any member of the Weasley blood line through birth or marriage shall never use love potions on any one whether for themselves or another person, so mote it be!" A glow surrounded people all around the world as their magic accepted this vow. "We will be up early in the morning because we are going to meet Harry at the camp site in the afternoon to stay there until the mach begins. Bed now."

Mile's away Hermione was throwing a fit at what she read in Harry's letter. When she had calmed down she wrote a quick repli and went to bed her self.

* * *

I'm writing while I can do so. I still feel like hell. Thank you to those that reviewed to those that did not please do. Bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning at 6 o'clock Harry woke up with his alarm and got dressed to go to meet Sirius as Padfoot outside the Leaky Cauldron. When he got down stairs Dobby was waiting for him with a portkey so they could pick Serenity up early as a surprise so they could all be at the trial. Harry and Dobby landed in Serenity's room and saw her sleeping in bed with a fluffy bunny. Suddenly a black blurr attacked them and Harry struggled to get it off of his face. When he finally had the thing in his strongest grip off of his face he saw that it was a black cat with a crescent moon on it's head. "Luna it is annoying to have a feline attack you when your in your sisters bedroom, did you know that?" the answer Harry got was "Meeeowwww. Hisssssssss." Harry frowned at her and then smiled. "Luna, guardian of princess Serenity I know you understand me perfectly well and that you can talk so don't give me that."

Luna looked shocked at him and then screamed as Harry dropped her. Harry shook his sister awake and Dobby just stood there smiling. Serenity opened her eye's to stare into green ones and screamed while jumping of her bed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't scare me like that." Harry chuckled at her and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Dobby cleared his throat loudly. "Now you two have finished we need to meet Sirius so we can take him for his trial at 8 this morning." Serenity was up and running around getting dressed in the bathroom she did her hair in ten seconds flat and stood with Luna on her shoulder by Dobby in front of Harry ready to go. Harry held out the portkey and when they all had hold they were gone moments later.

Outside the Leaky Cauldron in an all a dog sat waiting when three figgers dropped from the sky. Padfoot hid behind a bin until he could see who it was then ran and jumped up at the young black hair teen slobbering all over his face. "Padfoot stop it. Padfoot! You don't stop I'll take you to the vet's to get you neutered." Padfoot got down and whined at Harry as he hid his face under his paw's. "Harry you can't do that to our god farther. It's cruelty to dumb animal's you know." Serenity said smirking. "Besides he hasn't had any for nearly 13 year's!" With that said all three bust out bust out laughing while Padfoot looked silly with his jaw dropped open in disbelief and shock. Cautiously Padfoot walked up to the strange girl and sniffed her. Padfoot recognized the smell coming from her, it was a combination of his two dead friend's like Harry but with what he had sworn to both James and Lilly was the smell of moon light. Only one person had ever smelt like that and he had not smelt that scent since before his friends death on Halloween. SERENITY!

Padfoot jumped up her barking like their was no tomorrow and wagging his tail like crazy. "Calm down Padfoot, we've guessed that you recognize Serenity but we need to take you the M.O.M. We got you a trial and a guarantee that no harm will come to you while your there. stay as Padfoot until we get in madame Bones office and then you can show her who you are. We got you a collar and lead because we don't want you taken from us as Padfoot while we're there." Harry put a red collar around Padfoot's neck and attached the lead giving it to Serenity who took it with a smile. "Someone finally collared you did they?" she whispered in his ear with a giggle. Padfoot growled playfully at her. Harry stuck his wand out and the knight bus appeared with Stan getting of and giving his usual introduction. "Oh it's you again Harry where do you need to go? And is that a grim?" "No it's not a grim Stan he's our family dog. How much for me my sister Dobby and our dog Padfoot? Oh I almost forgot Serenity's cat Luna."

Stan looked at Serenity and back to Harry. "I didn't know you had a sister Harry. Hey Ernie did you know Harry Potter had a sister?" "Where did you here that Stan? Most people who were old enough, know that little Serenity was kidnapped six month's before that Halloween when the Potter's died." "Harry here says this is his sister." "Let me look at 'er Stan." Ernie then got of the bus and stood in front of the two children looking closely at them both. "Merlin as I live and breath! It is little Serenity. How on earth did they find you?" Serenity smiled shyly with a faint blush on her cheek's. "Harry found me with the help of the goblins. It turns out that our parent's paid them to find me and when they found a way to do so they contacted him." "Well I'll be welcome home Serenity." and Ernie wrapped his arm's around her in a hug. "Come on you can have this ride free of charge, and since theirs nobody on the bus at the moment we will have you there in no time."

"Thank you Mr. Ernie. We're of to the M.O.M." "Now, now none of that MR. stuff it's just Ernie." With that they were off. five roller coaster ride minutes later and they were by the phone box that would take them inside the M.O.M. Harry punched the number in and they disappeared. When they finally got to Madame Bones office it was almost 7 o'clock. Madame bones looked at them expectantly as they came into her office and closed the door behind them. "Where's Black?" Just then the dog she had let through changed into Sirius Black. "Bloody hell Black you look awful. And you need a bath, Merlin you reek." Amelia then went behind her desk and pulled a key out handing it to Sirius. "Go in that room there and get a bath. There's some towels and fresh clothes cause I thought you might need them. Harry's told me everything and provided pensive memories for the trial." Sirius was in the bathroom for 45 minutes and when he came out he look very hansom and Amelia then new why she had fallen in love with him all those year's ago.

When the five of them walked into the court room several people screamed. Harry never thought that Lucius Malfoy could sound like a girl but he just had. Serenity snicked behind her had as she had heard his thoughts of it being a brilliant Patronus memory if he faced any more Dementors. Madame bones then spoke up "Members of the wizgamote this emergency meeting has been call because Harry Potter asked why Sirius Black never got trial. As head of the Auror force it was my duty to check if he was correct, imagine my surprise that he was. I asked if he could get in contact with Mr. Black and inform him that I had scheduled a trial for him today. It turns out that Mr. Potter has been keeping correspondence with his god farther since before Hogwart's was finished. I would like to provide the pensive memories of the night Mr. potter saw Peter Pettigrew and heard him confess to the crimes that Mr. Black is accused of." The members of the wizgamote agreed and the pensive memories were watched and analyzed. Then Sirius was given verumatisum and told the sorry tale of the night the Potter's were attacked and the morning after.

At the end of the trial Sirius was a free man and an arrest warrant for Barty Crouch and Minister Fudge was given to the Auror's. Barty Crouch for not giving a trial to Sirius and Fudge because he was going to have a innocent man kissed by the Dementors. At the end of the day it was found out that the minister was taking bribes from Mr. Malfoy as well as other notable pure blood's. Also several thing's had turned up about his sectary, Daloris Jane Umbridge. At Barty Crouch's house Mr. Crouch was discovered with his son under the Imperious curse. They were both taken back to Azkaban and in his rage Mr. Crouch freed his House elf Winky. The trial had ended at 10 o'clock and when it was time to get the scout's they did so and portkeyed them all to the camping ground's where they were staying the next few day's.

* * *

Sorry if I squashed the end a bit but I have a film to watch. My boyfriend just got me Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, isn't it great! Thank you to those that reviewed to those that did not please do. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Serenity Potter were walking to the Crown arcade with Dobby and Sirius to meet the senshi. Luna who was perched on Serenity's shoulder was deep in thought about everything that had happened since that morning. When they had got half an hour to themselves Serenity had explained everything that she had missed the day before and that they were now going to Great Britain. As they entered Matoki spotted them and called them over to the bar. "Hey Usagi - chan what happened to your hair? Is it one of those thing's to do with you know who?" Serenity smiled and leaned over to him to whisper what had been going on the past 48 hour's. Matoki already knew about her been Sailor Moon and had kept her secret so she knew he wouldn't tell any one without her permission. When she finished telling him she sat down next to Harry on one of the bar stools.

"Matoki this is my brother Harry, our friend Dobby and our god farther Sirius Black. Me and Harry will have a strawberry milkshake please and get these two one as will since I know they have never had one and it's about time they did." "Sure coming right up. It's nice to meet the three of by the way. Oh and one thing before I get your drinks. Hurt Serenity or let her be hurt I will hold the three of you responsible as well as the girl's! Serenity has been like a sister to me and as a brother I will do everything I can to protect her." With that said he went to get their milkshakes. Sirius blinked and Harry laughed. Turning to Serenity, Sirius asked "Is he always this over protective?" Serenity smiled and nodded her head. Matoki came over with their drinks and went back to work. Just then they heard a voice behind them "He looks just like my old boy friend!"

Serenity smiled and turned around to the face 8 senshi. "Who looks like your old boy friend Makoto?" The girl in question smiled back at her first ever friend. "The guy sat there." she had a dreamy smile on her face as she pointed at Sirius while sighing heavily. Everyone burst out laughing at that stament and Sirius blushed at his predicament. Serenity introduced them all to each other when she had calmed down. Ami stared at Dobby blushing as she thought what it would be like to have him for a boy friend and how hot and dreamy he looked. When they had all finished their drinks they were just going out the door when Mamoru walked through with a platinum blond haired girl hanging on to him as though her life deepened on it. "Ahh. There you are Usagi I was just looking to find you. I would like to introduce you to my wife Carla." The entire arcade went silent at his word's.

As one all the people in the place stood and placed themselves between Serenity and Mamoru no matter what they were doing at the time. One thing that Mamoru had forgotten was that Serenity was loved by all, because of her giving nature and the fact that she had helped each and every one of them in one way or another in the past, without asking for anything in return. The fact that she did not ask for anything made them very loal and protective towards the small girl. Matoki was at the head of the crowd and was pulling his work apron of. Unknown to any one but Harry, Serenity had saved a lot of money, more than 100,000 pounds but found out that Matoki was in debt and needed most of the money to pay it off and keep the arcade open. Without question she had gave him the money and when he tried to decline she said that he could pay her back with 25 percent of the profit's until he owed her nothing.

Now most people had seen Mamoru ask her to marry him a year and a half ago and knew that they we're still engaged and the wedding was next spring. So coming and introducing his wife was an insult as far as they were concerned and one that would not go unpunished. "Stop!! Stop all of you. I know you all don't like him right now but I was going to break it up with him anyway so their is no need to harm him. Mamoru I am very glad that you are happy, here is your ring back and I would advise you not to go anywhere that you know I am popular with as you might end up hurt and we wouldn't want that now would we?" With that Serenity and the others left to go to an ally and porkey away.

Once they were sure that Serenity was not coming back the entire arcade smiled at him "Now where were we?" Matoki asked. When Mamoru left Tokyo to go back to America that night he was black and blue with bruises. The people working at the airport did nothing as they had heard what had happened and why. They had no pity for the man who thought that he could hurt the girl that was considered as the heart of Tokyo. Unknown to Mamoru several people had relation's in America and they had told them what had happened so when his plane landed he was immediately grabbed coming out of the air port. Unfortunately Mamoru did not survive the night, even though he had been taken to hospital by some stranger that had taken pity on him when they had walked by. He was declared dead and his body realised to his shocked and morning wife.

In England three male's and nine female's landed at a camp site and made thier way to the tent's that had been set up for them. When they reached them there was five red heads waiting for them. The red headed twins ran up to Harry and squashed him between them as they cuddled him. "Harry do you have to think those things when our link is open? I did not ask you to send me an image of you with them naked!" Harry blushed and almost every jaw dropped at what Serenity had said. "Who are **your delightful **_friends Harry?"_Fred & George asked. Harry did the introductions this time and the twins smirked at each other. "Bet you can't tell who is who!" Serenity winked at harry and went to the twin on the left and kissed his cheak. "Your Fred and your George." she gave the twin on the right a kiss on the cheak as she told him his name as well.

Fred's mouth hung open and George fainted. No one had been able to tell them apart before no even when they had just been born. When George came round and Fred had picked his mouth up Serenity asked Sirius "When are you getting me a broom Padfoot? I want to learn to fly ASAP." She gave him the puppy dog eye's and pouted. Sirius laughed as the weasley twins both dropped in a dead faint at hearing that one of their long time idols was stood in front of the and they had not known. Just then they heard Neville calling out to them and they watched as he and his gran came over. "What happened to those two? I didn't think any one would be able to prank them since their so good at avoiding them." Every one burst out laughing and Harry told him what happened. "Glad someone was able to get those two." He told Harry.

That night they all sat talking around the camp fire, sharing stories and having a laugh. Arthur turned to Harry and began to apologize for the other members of his family. Harry told him that it didn't matter because the rest of his family far out weighed those that were using him. "Harry thank you for inviting us to come with you. Where are we siting by the way?" Harry smiled at Charlies question. "We are sitting in the ministers box. I managed to get them moments before Mr. Malfoy did and heard that he was not very happy with the fact that he won't have the best seats." Those that new the Malfoys laughed. As it got close to midnight Remus Lupin walked up to them with a smile on his face. "Padfoot you old dog. When were you going to tell me you had been found innocent?" "Well Moony my old wolf I was going to see you tomorrow morning at some point. How did you find out?"

"McGonagall came by a few hours ago to tell me. I've been looking for you all this time and you were right here! Why are you here?" "It would seem that my god son bought 20 tickets for the world cup." Harry smiled at the two of them. "I got you a ticket as well Moony, and Hermione is going to be here at one in the afternoon. Do you remember my sister?" Harry pointed his thumb at Serenity while asking this question. Remus looked at her for a moment and then got closer. His nose was telling him that this was the child that had gone missing only months before James and Lilly had been murdered. Remus smiled and grabbed the girl in a hug burying his nose in her hair to smell her better. The wolf in him was rejoicing that the final member of it's pack had been found.

When they went to bed Serenity went with Harry to the boy's tent. Serenity could not explain it but she felt that Harry needed someone tonight. Serenity wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tight. "Good night Harry. I love you bro." "I love you to Sere. Good night." That night Harry had the best nights sleep he had ever had. When he woke up he watched his sister sleeping and vowed that he would never let anything happen to those that he loved. As the sun rose Harry Potter fell back to sleep knowing that all was right in his small world for now.

* * *

Thank you to all those that reviewed to those that have not please do. Bye bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The morning of the world cup came with a bang or rather a shout of anger from Sirius and Remus. Both of them were seen running after the red haired devil twins and they dragged foot long tongs behind them. Said twins were laughing until they bumped into Serenity as she came into the boy's tent. Serenity then screamed when she saw the two tongs and jumped on the nearest one to squash it. Sirius then proceeded to scream in pain as Serenity jumped on it again and again for the next few minuets until Mr. Weasley pulled her of and shrunk the two tongs back to normal. Several of the boys were on the floor cracking up with laughter as Sirius was crying with pain. Serenity gasped as she realized what she had done. "Who made your tong like that?" Sirius pointed to the twins at her demand. Serenity then cast a spell and smirked. Fred and George looked confused at her and shrugged.

An hour later two screams could be heard from the direction of the toilet. Serenity chuckled and slipped out side to tell the girls what had happened. Even Hermione laughed when she was told that Serenity had used a shrinking charm on their privet parts. It took the men three hours to get the twin devils to tell what was wrong while the women including Mrs. Logbottom and Setsuna just sat there laughing at the whole situation. When they finally told Mr. Weasely cancelled the charm and Sirius fell on the floor laughing. An hour before the match started they made their way to their seats stopping every now and then to buy things and the twins tried to placed a place a bet but Setsuna told them not to trust Bangman as he would not honor the debt if they won and they would be left with nothing. They just got to the ministers box when the Malfoy's turned up.

"And how did you load of rubbish get the tickets that should have been our's." Draco sneared at Harry and the Weasleys. Harry smiled at Draco and stood himself at the front of the group. "A word of warning Draco, I am now the head of the house of Potter. If you carry on insulting me, my friends or family any more and I will declare a duel of Honor." Both of the Malfoys paled at his words as they new that they could leaglly be killed in a duel of honor. Everyone with Harry held their breath waiting for a reaction. "Our aploagizes Lord Potter we meant no insult." and with that said Narcassa dragged her son away from the group of friends while nodding at them and then disapperad into the crowd.

"That was bloody** brilliant Harry!" **The twins said. The girls giggled as Mr. Weasley lightly cuffed the boys up the head. They all entered the box to find the new minister sitting with the Bulgarian minister in a deep conversation. When they noticed the people entering the box they stood up. "Hello minister Bones how are you today?" Arthur asked. "Hello Arthur I'm fine. The red heads must be yours then. Mr. Potter I'm very glad to see you I was hoping to thank you for exposing some of the people who have committed some serious crime within the ministry itself. Who are the rest of your guests? I know madame Logbottom and her grandson all ready, and of course Mr. Black." "Minister Bones this is Remus Lupin a friend of my parents and this is Hermione Granger a friend of mine from school. Finally this is my twin sister Serenity and the rest of them are friends of hers. They will all be transferring to Hogwarts this year except Setsuna who is filling the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year and will become Professor Miohe."

It's nice to meet you all but I think that the game is just about to start so we should be getting sat down." The game got started and with the mascots and then the teams were battling it out on the pitch. It ended with Krum getting the snitch but Ireland won the game. There was a lot of chatter as the group made their way to the portkey collection point after packing the tents and gathering their thing together. However they never quit made it as masked death eaters started to terrorize people and make a sport of the Muggles. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and madame Logbottom pulled out their wand's while the rest of them got to the safety of the tree's. The scout's then deliberately lost the others and transformed.

Harry was dueling one on three and it was going bad until they heard a voice. "World shaking!" the three death eaters were knocked of their feet and harry bound them in ropes. "Thanks sailor Uranus!" Bill and Charlie were back to back fighting an opponent each when "Burning Mandala!" "Jupiter oak evolution!" The one fighting Charlie was on fire and the one fighting Bill was struck by a bolt of lightning. The fire on the first one was put out by another voice "Mercury ice shard's." and he was then encased in a block of ice. Bill bound the death eater in ropes and he and his brother looked and the three females who had helped them. "Who are you?" "The sailor senshi silly!" Madame Logbottom was an old women so she was having quite a bit of difficulty until "Silence wall!" a black wall was between them but she could see the other side. Then "Neptune deep submerge!" and she watched as the death eater was drowned in sea water until he passed out be was alive.

Madame Logbottom looked at the two who had saved her just in the nick of time. "Thank you...?" "Sailor Neptune and sailor Saturn madame." and they began to get some of the muggles down from the air where they were hanging. By the time every death eater was handed over to the Aurors the nine sailor senshi were gone and nine girls found those that the had lost and so they were enjoying a game of exploding snap when they where found in th a clearing in the forest. Harry smiled at them and announced they had better get going so they could reassure Dobby that they were all right and not dead. They all went to their prospective homes for a good hard earned rest.

* * *

Hi sorry it took so long to update I had to make up time at work after been ill. My brother said that I should take one of the challenges made others but I don't really know which one. Is there any suggestions? I will get the rest of the fic up if its the last thing I do, I promise. Thank you to those that reviewed to those that did not please do. Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Serenity woke up in an unfamiliar place but then as she looked around she remembered everything over the past week that had happened. Jumping up out of bed she got a shower and dressed in some robes that she had been given and went down stairs. The outer scouts were all ready up as was Harry but the rest of them were still in bed asleep. "Morning Harry, Ruka, Mitch, Sets. And good morning to you firefly." Serenity gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down to eat some cereal. One by one the others came down to eat and the last to arrive was Sirius still in his pajamas. Serenity and Miniko were bouncing in their seats with Harotu by the time Sirius had finished eating. "Hurry up Sirius were going to diagon ally today to get our school things and see the shops! Hi Dobby are you coming with us today?" Dobby smiled at Serenity and nodded his head before tuning to Harry.

"Harry I found out that a friend of mine Winky was freed when her master gave her clothes because he was arrested. I found her yesterday while you were at the quidditch world cup and I was wondering if there was anything you could do for her." Harry smiled and nodded his head. Immediately after he did a small house elf popped up next to Dobby. Harry repeated the oath to bring her into his family as he had do with Dobby and the small elf began to transform. Winky was very beautiful Her blond hair flowed freely down her back and reached just above her bum, while her eyes were a similar shade of blue but slightly lighter than Dobby's with long thick lashes attached to them. Unfortunately she had the same problem as Dobby did also. Winky blushed and grabbed the nearest piece of cloth that was there. Fortunately the table had been cleared of everything that had been on it only moments ago by Setsuna. Winky had a very well proportioned body and was easily a C cup in bra size while her hips were perfect for child bearing if she ever had any in the future.

Harry blushed and turned his face away while the girls started to fuss over Winky taking her up stairs to find a perfect dress for her. Sirius had stared at the poor elf until she was out of sight with drool dribbling down his face. Dobby frowned at this because unknown to people all elf's knew who their soul mate was and Winky was Dobbys. So Dobby waited until the girls had gone and then took a rolling pin and hit him on the head with it. "**OW!**What did you hit me for?!" Dobby stared at him for a moment. "Winky is my soul mate and I do not appreciate you staring at her like that! You may be my friend Harry's god farther ... or should I say DOG farther but I will protect her with my life even from you! Thank you Harry for turning your face away that was a sign of respect and it is appreciated by me and most likely Winky as well."

When the girls came down Winky was dressed in a pale green robe with silver flowers embroidered on the bottom. Harry smiled at the girls and turned to Dobby. "Dobby your name was the name of a house elf right?" "What are you getting at my friend?" "Well I mean no offence but I just thought that maybe you should change your name to something more suited to you." Dobby stared at him for a moment before frowning to himself. Walking over to Winky the two elf's had a quick but hushed dissection and the two turned to Harry and smiled at him. "My friend Winky and I very much agree with your suggestion and would be honored if you would give us our new names." Harry blinked for a moment and the opened his mental connection to Serenity. 'What on earth am I going to do sis? I don't know what names to give them, HELP!' 'Harry keep calm we can come up with something together. How about the name of a flower for Winky?' 'That sounds alright, and we could give Dobby the name of something that means warrior or something similar.'

Serenity and Harry were going through some names of flowers and their meanings to find the bet fit for Winky. 'Myrtle?' 'What no! Myrtle the girl ghost of the toilet remember?' 'Oh sorry forgot a moment there. How about Narcissus? Oh no! It means selfishness!' 'What dose Iris mean Sere?' 'It means Wisdom and Valor, Faith, Promise in love and Hope. That sounds perfect Harry!' Harry smile and turned to the two elf's. "Winky how would you like to be known as Iris? It means Wisdom and Valor,Faith, Promise in love and Hope." The female elf smiled and hugged him close to her. "That sounds great! Thank you Harry!" "Give me a minute and I'll have a new name for you Dobby." 'Sere do you have anything yet?' 'Hang on bro I'm thinking of some thing, why don't you see what you can come up with?' The two of them were silent for a moment.

'Harry I can't think of any names that would be good enough for him!' 'Me either sere.' 'How about Sage it means Great respect and Wisdom.' 'Sure! It's better than what I was about to say.' "Hey how about the name Sage it means Great respect and Wisdom." The male elf smiled and nodded his head then looked at the clock. "We best be getting to Diagon ally!" With that they all went through the floo to the leaky cauldron. People watched and stared as the strange group made their way from the fire place to the back ally. The fact that the group contained not only Sirius Black ex - convict but Harry Potter the boy who lived and his long lost sister as well was cause for the gossip to go wild as soon as they had gone through the archway. None of them noticed that they had been in company with two wood elf's, except the old barkeeper Tom, but Tom kept his mouth shut although he did smile at this.

Once they were through the archway the large group made their way to the big white building in front of them. As soon as they entered Gringotts a goblin came up to them and bowed. "Hey Griphook it's nice to see you again. We came to get some money and see our friend Ragknock, would you be so kind as to show us the way?" People in the bank had been watching them since they had arrived and were shocked that anyone let alone the boy who lived would talk to a goblin with such respect! What they did not expect to see from the goblin was tears in his eyes. "Lord Potter it has been a long time since any wizard has been as respectful to the goblin nation as you have just now. The last known people to even remember a goblins name was the founders of Hogwarts. I am honored that you remember me from our only true meeting when you first came back to the wizarding world. If you and those with you will follow me I will guarantee that so long as you are in Gringotts no harm shall befall you." With that said they went to the gold double doors that had only ever admitted Goblins in and entered.

The people in the bank were by now slack jawed and then a woman that was at a counter decided that she would be more polite instead of treating the goblin that was serving her like dirt. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. It is a sad day when a child has to show adults that it is always best to use ones manners and I'm afraid that I had not been using mine and for that I am sorry." The goblin looked at the woman for a moment and then nodded. "Apology accepted miss. And I must agree with you that it is a sad day indeed." With that they finished what would have taken hours in only a few minutes and the woman left with a smile. Seeing this people followed suit and used their manners making it a more profitable day for all. By the Time that Harry and company left gringotts the entire ally knew what had happened and had taken the moral of the story to heart.

As soon as they got into the ally with their specily deisghned pouches that were directly linked to their vaults, the girls went strait to madame Minkins to get fitted for school and social events. They had dragged poor Iris with them and left the men starring after them. The girls took two hours to get everything that they wanted and each of them came out with three shrunken bags in their pockets. Ami then dragged then all including the boys to Florish and Blotts to get books and wrighting equipment. The girls had fun looking through the book's in the store, especialy when Serenity found a load of children's book's dedicated to the famouse Harry Potter and his young adventures. The girls got three sets to share with each other and had a good laugh teasing Harry about them. When they left they had two shrunken bags each except for Ami who had five.

At the apocrathy to get their potion ingredients more than half of the girls wrinkled the nose as they entered the door. They sighed from relief as they left twenty minutes later and then made their way to the pet store to see if their was any animals that they would like to buy. Harry also needed to get some more owl treats for Hedwig. While they were looking around Ami found herself drawn to the door in the back of the store and went through only to find book cases full of eggs. "Hey guy come and look at this!" All of them followed her voice until they found her, the store owner not far behind them. "These miss are rare eggs that will only hatch after a certain amount of time with the person they are meant to bond with. No one knows what is within any of these eggs because it is impossible to use any kind of magic on them that would tell us. If you feel a pull then I must ask you to close your eyes and follow it until your hand comes into contact with the egg that is mean to belong to you. However we do have a spell that will tell us if that egg is yours so you do not take what you are not meant to have."

With that said they all closed their eyes and allowed themselves to be taken to the egg that was theirs. Only the scouts and Harry had ended up with an egg. Ami's was blue with white speckles on it, Rei's look as though it had been consumed with flames, while Makoto's looked as though it was made of grass and roses and Miniko's was orange. Setsuna's egg looked to be made of granite, Haruka's was yellow with streaks of white that looked like the wind, Mirchru's egg looked to be made by the sea and Harotu's was a solid purple. Serenity had piked up a pure white egg that had thin lines going from one end to the other, each line was a different color, blue, red, green, orange, dark green, purple, yellow and teal. Harry's egg was a mix of blue, green, yellow and red. The store owner looked at them in shock and then began to cast a charm at each of them to confirm that they had told the truth and the eggs were in fact theirs.

They each paid ten gallons for their eggs and left cradling them in the protection spelled baskets that they had been given to keep them in. They then when home as the girls all had wands given to them by Luna who had told what they were made of. Ami's was made of ice Crystal from the mountains of mercury with a hair of the god Thor. Rei's was sacred ash wood that was burned so that Rei could speak to the spirits of mars and the core was a hair from Ares the god of war. Makoto's wand was made from oak with a hair of the goddess Hera queen of the god's as a core. Miniko's wand was red wood with the hair of the goddess Aphrodite for the core. Setsuna had a wand made of garnet marble with the hair of her farther the god of time Cronus. Mirchru's wand was made from the wood of the water tree of Neptune and it's core was the hair of King Neptune. Haruka's was birch wood with the hair of the Goddess of victory Nike. Harotu had a wand made from the tree of the dead with the hair of the god of the under world Hades. Finlay Serenity's wand was made from Crystal with the hair of her grand mother the moon goddess Selenity.

After going through all of their things that night they fell into the land of dreams as soon as their haeds hit the pillows.

* * *

Hi! Sorry I took so long to update but I got a promotion at work and with it come longer hours. So I have made a weekly schedule so that I update at least once a week for you my readers. Thank you to all that reviewed to all the rest please do so in the future. This is my longest chapter so I hope you liked it. Bye, bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry, Serenity and the rest of the group had just said goodbye to Sirius, Remus and Setsuna who had re-sized the compartment that they were in so that they could all sit in there comfortably with the rest of those that had gone to the world cup with them. They were discussing what was going to be taught when Serenity remembered something and turned to Harry. "Harry why did you tell madame Bones that Setsuna was going to teach defence when she said she was helping madame Pomfrey?" Harry smile "I over heard her talking to Mad eye Moody the person who was supposed to teach it to us. Apparently Dumbldore dragged him out of retirement saying that their was nobody else to take the job. Butthen Moody found out that Setsuna was going to be at hogwarts as a medical assistance and he some how new that she had the qualifications for the job and the rest as they say is history. I think the gods have a hand in this but I'm not complaining."

At that point the Weasley twins came in and sat either side of Harry after putting their trunks on the racks above the seats. "Beware of Ron and Ginny. **Ron's looking for revenge **and Ginny still thinks that **your going to marry her mate.**Percy said to tell you that he apologizes **for being so rude and presumtuas." **Twin talk was like watching a tennis match Serenity decided while listening to the twin devils again. "When we got home dad **and our brothers were **going on about some girls **that were called sailor scouts.** Bill and Charlie where on about Mercury, **Mars and Jupiter.** Dad was talking about **Moon and Venus.** _Dose anybody know what they where on about?" _The girls giggled and Harry snorted at their antics.

Harry and Serenity decided to copy the Weasley twins. "Well what your brothers _and Dad was talking about _was what the muggles call _Super Heros! They go around _helping people who are in serious _danger. The Super Hero's _that you are talking about _are a group of girls known as _the Sailor Scouts. Their names _are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, _Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. _They are the first half of the _scouts, known as the inner scouts. _Then we have Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus_, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. They are _the second half of the scouts, known _as the outer scouts. _Finally the only scout left is_ Sailor Moon! _Sailor Moon is the leader of both groups _and the reason that the two groups _get on well with each other._ **They have saved the world as well."**

Harry and Serenity burst out laughing at the looks on every ones face. At some point Hermione had come in and Neville was just putting his trunk in the rack's. The train started to move and the group of friends and family enjoyed talking, playing games and joking around. Hermione had locked the door and placed a notice me not charm on the it. When the time came for them to get changed Haruka had charmed a screen between the boys and girls. When the train stopped they made their way to the carriages and filled two of them. Once inside the castle the girls followed professore flitwick to the back of the hall behind the teachers and out of sight to wait for the first years.

Hi! Sorry about taking so long to update but I don't really have an excuse this time so I hope you can forgive me. Thank you to all that have reveiwed and to those that have not please do. Bye bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Serenity watched as the great hall filled with second through to seventh year students. Then Professore McGonnagl walked in with the first years. the first year students were looking up at the ceiling as they walked in. Serenity copyed and gasped, the ceiling was magicly copying the night sky out side.

Haruka followed serenity's gaze. "Oh!" was all that came from the senshi of the wind. Ami smiled as she already new about the ceiling from reading Hogwarts a History. The girls attention was caught when Harotu's name was called. Harotu walked up to the stool holding her basket with her egg in.

"Well now what do we have here?" she heard in her head. "You have a fine set of occulmecy sheilds but its nothing that I can't get past. WHAT THE! Dam I did not see this coming. Would you mind removing you other self away so I can sort you Princess of Satern?" Harotu smirked. "I'll let you go if you do not tell any body or thing what you found." "Agreed. Your most proment aspect is your bravery so I'll just put you in GRYFFINDORE!"

The last part was shouted out to the hall and the hat was taken of her head. Harotu went over to Harry and sat between him and Fred, or was it George? Soon the last of the first years were sorted and the headmaster stood up. "Wellcome old and new students to another year of learning, now it is usualy the time for the feast but, first we have some excange students from Japan to sort into house's. Professor McGonnagal if you would please?"

" The excange students will be sorted from oldest to youngest. Tehno, Haruka. Seventh year." Girls from muggle parentage gasped as they recognized the famouse pianoist's name and sighed when they saw her. when the hat was placed on her head she heard. "ANOTHER SENSHI! Would you mind telling me how many more of you there are?" Haruka smiled and thought her answer. "All of us except pluto are been sorted. That includes princess Serenity so you had better show her so respect or I'll burn you." "Hey no need for the threats. Now lets get you sorted. You have the smarts for Ravenclaw and I sence from you that is were I will put the princess of Neptune so... RAVENCLAW!"

Again the last word was shouted to the great Hall. Haruka went and sat near a seventh year muggleborn girl at her respective table. The girl went google eyed at her but Haruka ingnord her. "Kiou, Mitchrue. Seventh year." Mitchrue sat and the hat was placed on her head. "You belonge with the princess of Uranus my dear so your going to ... RAVENCLAW!" Mitchrue went and sat with Haruka, who kissed her on the lips.

"Aino, Miniko. Fourth year." Miniko bounced her way to the hat and almost dropped the basket with her egg in. People laughed as she sat on the stool with the hat on. "Ahh! The princess of Venus. Still match making my dear? I'm afraid that your loalty to the moon princess stands out the most so the best option for you is ... HUFFELLPUFF!" Miniko bonced off the stool after giving the hat the professore, over to the badger table. She sat next to Susan Bones and watch the rest of her freinds get sorted.

"Kino, Makoto. Fourth year." Makoto took the hat and jammed it on her head while standing. She was not about to sit on a small stool that looked as though it was meant to be for one of snow white's seven dwarf's. "Oh dear, you are not in a good mood are you princess of Jupiter? would you mind pulling your other half from your mind so I can look inside and sort you?" "And why should I do that?" "Princess I need to sort you so that you can go into the correct house. Thank you! Well it would seem that you need to go into the house of ... SLYTHERIN!" Makoto went over to the green table with her nose in the air, and sat next to a first year.

"Hino, Rei. Fourth year." Rei came forward and was about to put the hat on when she heard a crack from her basket. Looking down she gasped as she saw her egg shaking and cracking as it hatched. The girls and Harry went over to watch with her ignoring McGonnagal's protest's. As they watched a small furry nose poked through and sniffed its surroundings. after a moment it pulled back in and then the egg fell appart as it burt into fire. In the middlle of the basket sat a baby fire fox ooking strait a Rei. It gave yap and jumped onto her shoulder curling around her neeck. Rei took the hat ut it onher head and growled "Well what house am I in?" The hat gave a yelp and shouted "GRYFINDORE!"

Rei walked to the table with Harry and Harotu and sat down with her new famillier. "Minizo, Ami. Fourth year." Ami calmly walked up to the stool sat and place the hat on her head. "The princess of Ice and Intellagence! There's only one place to put you Mercury ... RAVENCLAW!" Ami sat next to Mirtchrue at the table and turn to see the last but most certainly not the least person to be sorted. McGonnagal gasped and spluttered at the name she had just read and looked ant Serenity with wide eyes.

"P Potter, Serenity. Forth year." Poor McGonnagal had sounded as though she had never seen a goast before and just meet one. Serenity walked up to the stool with grace and pose and ... trip as she reached the stool. The hat was place on her head and she heard. "It is an honnor to sort you into Hogwarts Princess." "The honnor is mine to be sorted into my ancestors school." "WHAT! Let me see that memory where you found out young lady! My god Merlin! Thats it I suppose that you want to be with your brother then. GRYFINDORE!" Almost all the house of the lions exploded in cheer's as Serenity sat between her brother and Rei. Harry cuddled his sister close to him as he was not willing to share her at this moment in time.

The Weasley twins were singing once again "WE GOT POTTER ! WE GOT POTTER!" Dumbledore stood up once again and began to speak. "Now that everyone is sorted and we have had some of this years shocks I have only one thing to say. Lets eat!" and with that the tables filled with all sorts of food, Serenity made sure that harry had a bigger portion of food than he origanly put on his plate by putting a lot more on herself. Harry smiled and began to eat making sure Serenity ate the same including all her veg. At the end of the feast the triwizard tornament was anounced and the y were all sent to bed where they collapsed into sleep, happy with there lives.

Hi thanks for reading and sorry I took so long. I am going to finish this story and my other one aswell. Thank you for the reveiws and please sent more. I like to hear your opinions. Bye, bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Harry and Serenity walked into the great hall surrounded by the senshi aswell as the Weasley twins and Neville. As they entered the hall grew so silent you could hear a feather drop. When they all sat down at the Griffindore table even those in different houses the silence was even more pronounced. That was untill Ronald Weasley shouted at them. "You dump me as a friend and then sit with a slimy Slytherin Potter! What she got that I haven't, Unless she's your personale slut!" Ron smirked at them thinking he had got one over Harry.

The entier hall gasped at his words while Haruka and Makoto had to be held back by the rest of the senshi. Harry stood up and walked to Ron and in a voice lound enough for the entier hall to hear gave his bearly calm responce. "For your information Ronald, the reason you are no longer welcome anywhere near me is because you spread rumores around the school about me bad mouthing people from not only our house but other houses too. Then to add insult to injery you threatend everone that tried to be my friend telling them who would I beleive them or you. You knew that before I came to Hogwarts I had no friends because my relitive's hated me so much that they let my cousin bet me and any one who tried to befreind me and that what I wanted more that anything in the world was as many friends as possible."

"So Ron let's set the record strait. I do not think that all Slytherins are evil, in fact as far as I'm concernd pepole from all four house's can be evil but not all of them. I don't think that Huffelpuff are a load of duffters, as far as I can see you are the only person that's a duffter. Ravenclaw's are smart not snobby book worm's. Griffindore's are not all brave in fact I would say that most of them are a little foolish and stupid, all though I think you are the only stupid one here. I will stand with all for houses and Hogwarts it self, but I will never stand with you!" Harry then hit him square in the nose sending him flying backward's.

The entire hall was stund at Harry's speach but then slowly at first they began to clap, and it started from the Slytherin table with Blaze Zambine. It spead through the Slytherin table to the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff tables and finaly the Gryffindore table and surprisingly the teachers tables. Harry sat back down and began to eat his breakfeast with his sister, the scouts, Neville and the Weasley twins. The hall had gone back to normal and were talking about what had just gone on for the main topic.

"Only Hagrid likes dangerous animals," whispered Harry to the scouts as they walked to the first class of the day. Care of magical creachers. "but dont worry he would never put us in any danger. "I can handle big things with teeth," Sere whispered, thinking of all her experience as a Sailor Scout and having to fight such creatures. "It's gross stuff I can't stand—especially after today." She said thinking about how Ron was eating befoe he opened his mouth and got deacked by Harry.

They arrived at Care of Magical Creatures. When they saw the kinds of animals they were working on, Serenity nearly ran for it. Rei had to grab her and turn her back around. "What—are—those?" She gasped. "Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid replied. "I don't remember reading about them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them,_" Hermione said in confusion. "Er, yes," Hagrid said. "Many magical animals not in that , yes, that's right," Hagrid said, looking at the scouts that were there. "new girls?" "Ah, yeah!" said Mokoto.

Hagrid smiled. "Good. Well, to a box," Hagrid said, waving his hand. "All yeh have to do is feed 'em." "Great," Serena mumbled. "It's bad enough we have to share this class with the Slytherins," Ron mumbled, eyeing Malfoy with his cronies and Makoto. "But…these?"

Serenity dropped a piece of leaf into the box. "Come on, eat!" she urged, keeping her hands far away from the box after seeing that one burned Dean Thomas. "I hope everyone else is enjoying their first day," Rei groaned, watching the Skrewt try to suck on the box.

Ami already loved her subjects and she only been to two. In transfiguration they were transfiguring pebbles into soup bowls. In the first five minutes of her history of magic class, though the teacher's monotone was quite boring, it was rather interesting. As long as she made sure to keep notes, she was able to keep along with what Professor Binns was saying. Unfortunatly she ended up asleep with the rest of the class half way through.

At lunch, Ami told Rei what to expect in History of Magic and told her to take a pillow with her. "Good thing there's nothing gross about divination," Serenity said, poking at her food. She had completely lost her appetite. "It's all horoscopes and stuff."

As Serena and Harry walked with the other Gryffindor students to the North Tower she was wondering if she should have gone for runes instead."I just hope she's not predicting my death again," Harry moaned."Parvarti said Trewany's good," Rei said. Harry snorted, "yeah, because she and Lavender like it so much. Professor Trelawny is weird." They climbed up the ladder and sat on the pouf chairs.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawny, emerging from the chair behind Harry. "She looks kinda like a hippie," Serenity whispered to Rei, eyeing her bangles and necklaces. "I don't know if that's bad or good." "All fortune tellers have their own style of dress," she whispered back.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," said Professor Trelawny to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…and perhaps sooner than you think…"

"Quit talking to him like that," Serenity muttered, biting her nais in anticipation "and tell us what we're studying this year!"

Professor Trelawny sat down in a large winged armchair and faced the class. "My dears, it is time for us to consider The stars," said Professor Trelawny. Serenity's eyes popped open. She stared at Professor Trelawny in shock and wonder. "Really? You mean, we'll be doing horoscopes?" Professor Trelawny nodded. "Yes." Sere giggled. "Yay!" Professor Trelawny went on talking about the stars and planets as Harry nearly fell asleep in his chair. Rei nudged him awake. "_Harry!"_

"What?" Harry muttered, blinking. As Serenity and the other students stared at him, she couldn't really blame him for dozing off. Even though astrology was more interesting, and certainly the room was far too stuffy and made her quiet drowsy.

"I as I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," Professor Trelawny said to Harry. "Born under what—sorry?" Harry asked. "Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" 'Speaking of Saturn,' Serena thought, 'I wonder how Hotaru is.' They started working on their astrology charts. When Professor Trelawny approached Harry and Serenity with help, Sere smiled. "Thanks Professor, but I already know I was born under the influence of the moon!" she said. Professor Trelawny looked very pleased as she grabbed the girls' shoulders. "Ahh, excellent. Your inner eyes are beginning to work. You shall become excellent seers."

"Good thing we're sailor scouts," said Serenity, "Or I never would've figured this out." they were just leaving the class and it was with relife that they were. Rei was on the edge of throwing a tantrum at the way that Trelawny had predicted Harrys death because when she herself had looked into his future all she had seen was two different roads but neither had him dieing for at least the next ten years. "That frawd had better stay away from me out of class." Rei continued to rant as they went to the great hall.

The rest of the week whent as well as the first day and by that time each and every one of them were fuming because of one thing or another.

Thanks for all the reveiws and those that did not reveiw please do. Bye bye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry and Serenity were sat doing their charms homework at one of the Gryffindor common room tables together with Hermione. It was a week before the other schools where to arrive at Hogwarts and they were having fun. As promised Harry serenity and the scouts had all the knowledge for all seven years at Hogwarts. However when it came to the practical part of the spells it took a while for them to get it right. They mostly got it right by the end of their second lesson on that particular spell.

In charms professor Flitwick was absolutely delighted with the Potter twins, since they both seemed to have an affinity for his chosen career. Potions however was an absolute nightmare. Snape was just as cruel and nasty as ever. The potions that they handed in were always at least nearly perfect. Snape not liking this kept dropping them and they had to watch as their samples smashed on the dungeon floor. when they put an unbreakable charm on their glass piles Snape just took the cork out and tipped it upside down. When they had gone to professor McGonagal she just told them to stop telling tales and do as they were told.

So Harry and Serenity started to take pensive memories of their lessons and had gotten other students older and younger from Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to do so aswell. They had given Hedwig literally over 100 memories in a box that had been shrunk down and sent them with a letter to the board of governors. But at this time they were happy and having fun while doing their work. The three of them were sat there on the floor when they heard a cracking sound coming from the two eggs that where by the twins.

It was just before midnight so there wasn't many people left in the common room awake just 11 other's. When the two egg's started to crack, everyone came over to watch as pieces of the shell began to fall away. For the next five minutes they watched as two small Dragonetts hatched. Dragonetts were a type of dragon that grew no bigger than a cat and were only ever seen once in a life time. It was rare that a Dragonett would bond to a person never mind been seen. So the fact that two had hatch as bonded, was a sacred thing to see.

Harry and Serenity reached out to the Dragonett that came from their egg, and when they touched them a light began to glow and surround them as the familer bond formed. Harry's Dragonett was gold with silver eyes that had green fleck's in them. Serenity's Dragonett was silver with gold eye's with green fleck's in them. Other than coloring the two Dragonett's were identical down to the last scale. They had long slender body's and their wing span was just as wide as their body's were long. Their tails swished from side to side and they jumped as the light faded. The two Dragonetts flew round the room and them landed on Harry and Serenity's shoulders wrapping themself around their owners neck's.

As people cooed at them The two Potter twins yawned, saying goodnight to everyone there they went to bed. It was only a couple of hours later when they woke due to a large explosion in the common room. The entire Gryffindor house went to see what had happened and found Ronald and Genevra Weasley sat where The twins Potter twins were earlier. They had a cauldron in front of them and the area they were sat in was black as they were. Nobody saw professor McGonagal walk in as Hermione stormed up to them. "And just WHAT do you think you were doing?" Ron went bright red and started mouthing off. "It wouldn't have happened at all if Potter hadn't started ignoring us. Now he's hanging out with you and those new girls, so we decided to teach him a lesson with a prank but something went wrong. I mean come on what have you lot got that we havent? Do you spread you r legs for him is that it? do you wh..."

Ron got no further than that as Harry's magic blew up in anger. Ronald Weasly was thrown into the wall and Harry was stood over him as he cried in pain. "talk to or about me and my friend's again weasley in any way and you'll get worse." with that the entire House went to bed, girls took a turn to kick him in the crotch first though. McGonagal walked up to the two youngest Weasley's and shook her head in disbelief. "The two of you will serve detention with Filch for the next week. I will also be righting to your farther as he requested that any problems with his children be reported to him. Miss Weasley get to bed and Mr Weasley get yourself to the infirmary." with that she turned and left.

Thanks for reading. I meant to get this up last week but a problem came up. I have had complains about my spelling but if you had been reading my little messages you would know that I have a rare type of dyslexia. Meaning it tought you think you have it bad having to read through my mistakes thing about this I couldnt get the job I wanted because of it. Thanks again for reading please review.


End file.
